


熊熊和男友的幸福生活

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang





	1. Chapter 1

1、小熊住在罗马尼亚，和男朋友同居中。作为一个男孩子，熊熊有一对令不少女生都羡慕的大胸，每天早上和男友晨跑都累得够呛，裹在运动服下的胸部抖动着，得路人侧目，熊熊只能低着头躲在公园的树后面，男友捧起他的脸亲来亲去，坚硬的胸肌和他软绵绵的胸部抵在一起，把那两团肉压扁了一点，熊熊更难过了。

2、小熊拒绝一切类似晨跑的活动，他的金发男友自然不会逼他，一日三餐，零食照买，陪吃陪睡，两个人窝在沙发上看电视，男友往他嘴里喂了一块抹茶巧克力，好难吃，呕！

光吃不动的弊端显现出来，他们似乎都幸福肥的很明显，但是男友和他胖在了不一样的地方。

“啊…嗯，你、你个混蛋……之前，之前都没有，啊，怎么，大……”

“我长胖了呀宝贝。”男友握住熊熊明显大了一个size的乳肉大力揉搓，用指尖压住他胸前敏感的肉粒，“你看，你也——”

“啊啊啊啊——不准、准说……”

3、男友比自己小就是熊生艰难，小熊抽抽嗒嗒地给被吃破的乳头涂上酒精，疼得他眼泪一个劲地掉，太艰难了，不应当不应当。

还好男友也够体贴，做饭这种事暂时轮不到他，熊熊撅着屁股从床上爬起来，穿着男友的大号衬衫又必须提起贴在胸部的布料，免得蹭到伤口，从厨房出来的男人看着他嘿嘿嘿的傻笑，他说是淫笑，但熊熊还是觉得是傻笑。

餐桌上多了一道鱼汤，男友说隔壁阿姨告诉f他这个很补身体，熊熊以前没吃过，尝过之后味道居然很不错，男友温柔地看着他喝完，殷勤地给他盛上第二碗。

后来——

“亲爱的我胸好涨……”

4、弱小可怜无助的小熊被他的大尾巴狼男友放倒在床上，男人俯下身含住乳头轻轻一咬，稀薄的奶水就流了下来，一边被吃进嘴里，一边滴在床单上留下水渍。

“你、你干嘛呀！”熊熊咬着嘴唇委屈地控诉，可男友吮吸得越发凶狠，发出啧啧的声响，手不忘挤弄另一边，“疼…呜呜呜……流、流出来了！”

男友用膝盖磨蹭熊熊敏感的小花洞，舌头还快速地绕弄可怜的肉粒，再狠狠一吸，随着熊熊的哭喊把奶水咽下去，小洞不自觉地开始流水，男友早已把他的身体调教成熟，只是摸摸就能让他嗯嗯啊啊地喘息，直到高潮时胸部的乳珠稍稍一抖，喷出一小股奶柱。

现在好了，这上面也流下面也流的，熊熊感觉以后做爱一定会脱水而死。

5、熊熊就此拒绝了鱼汤，万恶之源。他的男友像被主人嫌弃的狗狗，英俊的眉毛皱在一起，就差把“没有奶喝生活无望”写在脸上了。

“我是个男人，懂？”

“是的。”男友有气无力地瘫在沙发上。

“你不能喝牛奶吗？”

“可以。”男友把糖当做盐加进了咖喱里。

“你——”

“嗯。”男友湖蓝色的眼睛里带了点希望的光。

熊熊端起桌上温热的鱼汤，“吨吨吨……”

6、鱼汤的养生效果确实好，熊熊在体重上已经快赶上他健美的男友了，可他不一样啊，肌肉线条硬朗，拥有八块腹肌和完美的倒三角，反观自己，熊熊尴尬地叹气，肚子上白嫩的肉肉被揪起来一弹，呵，越来越像他的胸了。

男友在健身房的路上把他扛回来的，熊熊大气都不敢出，并不知道为什么他看起来毫不费力，过于虚假的错觉在他被扔上床而并没有被弹起来时化为乌有，熊熊嘴巴一瘪，眼睛就红了，这招对付他男友简直不要太好用。

熊熊窝在男友怀里嘤嘤地哭，男友也是委屈得不行，他软乎乎的宝贝为什么要去练成硬汉啊？现在怀里又白又香又软的蜂蜜蛋糕恨不得让他一口吞下，男人附身吻干净熊熊眼角的泪痕。

“这么想瘦？我们换个方法？”

“什么？”

男友脱下裤子。

7、小熊并没有打算放弃，他颤巍巍地滑开手机页面，预定了从下一月开始，为期一个月的健身课程，趁男友还在睡觉又小心翼翼地放回去。

下个月再说吧，屁股好痛。罪魁祸首迷迷糊糊地在他满是巴掌印的屁股蛋上揉了揉，小熊搂紧他的脖子闭上眼睛。

8、并不知道为什么他完全不需要健身的男友跟到健身房了呢？

熊熊笑不出来，也没有觉得甜蜜。

是的，他男友很有魅力是没错，但是这种里三层外三层的包围战术过于夸张了，熊熊被挤到了一边，莫名其妙地再次凑上去，听到男友慌张地解释自己不是教练。

呵，教练。

其实也不是没有小桃花光顾熊熊，有些可爱的女孩子红着脸走近，“请教我丰胸方法！”

某捂脸的大胸男子：……

9、熊熊不让男友撸他了，特别是胸。有那么一瞬间他的金发都不怎么光泽了。

“宝贝……”

“请把我当个男人。”熊熊严肃地说。

男友猛地把他扑倒在床上，虽然动作凶狠，却也只是嘬了嘬嘴唇，熊熊吃软不吃硬（除了某些不方便描述的部位）的性格他太清楚了。

“好的老公，没问题的老公。”这还差不多，他立刻傻了吧唧地回吻男友，这大金毛满足地眯起眼睛，内裤被撕坏后熊熊才想起来唾弃自己的没立场，男友将欲望挤进去，“老公，给我生个宝宝吧。”

操你的大骗子啊！

10、熊熊和其他人不太一样，他美好的身体构造意味着他真的有可能怀孕。熊熊颤巍巍地睁开眼睛，两条杠，没事没事，一定是眼瞎了。

男友就差扑在他胸口嘤嘤嘤了，一个壮汉把另一个壮汉抱起来原地转圈的场景绝对够诡异，熊熊挺郁闷的，不是他不喜欢孩子，只是现在他们绝对没有做好要孩子的准备。

“没有准备的只有你而已。”男友枕在熊熊腿上，把脸埋进他尚且平坦又软乎乎的小腹，轻声说道，“我太高兴了，他或者她，什么时候来都是最合适的。”

突然感性的话题让熊熊无所适从，有些不自在地问，“你、你真的准备好了？”

“是的。”男友亲吻他的肚皮，胡茬让柔软处有些痒，“小家伙，你Mommy的奶水味道相当好。”

哦，熊熊冷漠地把男友推到一边。

彩蛋：熊熊看着刚刚洗完澡的男友，水珠顺着胸肌融进下身围起来的毛巾里。

男友过于性感就是麻烦，他每天都在“请为宝宝着想”和“操，好想和他做爱”之间备受煎熬，熊熊撅着嘴硬是把眼前的男人盯得发毛才移开视线。

男友无奈地摇摇头，非常有情趣地打横抱起身材走样的爱人，“做爱吧坏Mommy。”


	2. Chapter 2

11、虽然熊熊不想承认，但是他和男友的邂逅也算是清奇，那时熊熊还不是罗马尼亚的熊熊，男友也是从美国旅游至此体验生活，闪闪发光的金发，湛蓝如天空的眼眸，还有让熊熊腿软尖叫的八块腹肌倒三角，最重要的是，男友经营着专门勾引，不是，吸引甜食爱好者的点心屋。

熊熊靠在男友怀里捏肚子上的肉，他依稀记得自己好久以前还是拥有过男模身材的。

12、本着有帅哥不看天理不容的精神，熊熊每天搬砖结束都会来这里待一小会，如果帅哥在这儿他就会掏空口袋买一块精致的蛋糕，很精致也很贵，熊熊边吃边流泪，痛骂自己恋爱脑的同时也会感叹帅哥真好看。

点心屋的生意很好，有时候熊熊没有位置坐，只能赖在吧台等帅哥给他打包，顾客总会要求在奶油上洒些什么，从可可粉到抹茶粉，熊熊要求过草莓酱和李子酱，遗憾的是，帅哥店里连李子酱都有，熊熊找不到停留的借口，直到——

“麻烦你，辣椒粉。”

帅哥：？

“可是先生，甜点不搭辣椒粉的。”这么可爱不是找茬的，这么可爱不是找茬的，这么可爱不是找茬的......

“所以你是这里没有对吗？”熊熊高兴起来，眉眼弯弯。

帅哥的黑人兄弟去跑腿了，熊熊心安理得地趴在吧台上看帅哥做蓝莓塔皮，女朋友视角下帅哥还是那么好看，脸部线条也在灯光下变得柔和，熊熊羞红了脸，歪着脑袋模糊不清地将心里话说了出来，“喜欢你......”

傻小熊在淡黄色的灯光下看不出来帅哥也熟透的耳根。

13、这样的生活就很充实了，熊熊也没有其他的事需要操心就能过得很开心。

除了有时候他搬砖的工地并不安全，熊熊受了轻伤被送到医院，虽然他再三强调没什么问题，但还是把工头吓哭了，按在医院休息了一个星期，人间情过于温暖。

熊熊出院后才想起来自己已经有一周没有出现在点心屋，或许他该去刷个存在感？但胡子没有刮似乎也不太体面，熊熊可怜巴巴地在店外徘徊，直到被帅哥抓进屋子，确实是抓进去的，小熊差点以为自己被提得双脚离地。

“你去哪了？”帅哥质问他，“说喜欢我但又跑去吃别人家的蛋糕吗？”

“我？我没有啊......”

“你就有！你都胖......”

熊熊抬腿往外走，爱过。

14、医院伙食还不错是真的，起码比他自己做要好，稍微圆润一点都不可以吗？熊熊委屈得不行。

“对不起，我非常抱歉。”帅哥拉着他的手臂道歉，“因为你又可爱了很多。”

熊熊停下脚步，转身找了个位置坐下，“好吧，毕竟我确实，可爱了很多。”

“当然当然！你是我见过最可爱的。”帅哥微笑时有些过于闪眼了，熊熊毫无原则地多点了一个蛋糕。

15、熊熊多了一个会做甜点和意大利面的男友，至于他为什么会知道这一点，店里剩下的辣椒粉都用来调肉酱面了，男友把他扣在店里，不吃完不准走，被辣得眼泪汪汪的熊熊悔不当初。

后来他还在知道男友在向他们工地低价输送蛋糕，周末免费，希望工头能多照顾他一点，说是这样说，但威胁的程度也不少，毕竟谁不想要免费的糕点呢，所以熊熊也知道了工头并不担心他，在他眼里自己就是一块可以移动的试吃券。

“这很正常啊，我喜欢上你了，对你好就是对老板娘好。”

16、嗯，确实是喜欢上他。

“你当时就想要这个吧。”  
“唔啊——我、我没有......”  
“我知道你肚子很涨，但你在撒谎，宝贝。”

“想再来一次吗？”  
“不...我不，啊啊，我不知道...”  
“不，你知道。”

“爽吗？”  
“爽爽爽！”  
“真乖，今晚就到这吧。”

17、熊熊的男友确实是不折不扣地肌肉男，身材高大肌肉紧实，但手指非常Q弹，粗粗短短的相当可爱，冬天冻红了就和萝卜没什么区别。

每次这双手抓住熊熊的奶子揉捏都有一大半握不住，显得他胸很大的样子，其实就是男友手小，就是他就是他！熊熊呜呜地蹬着腿，花穴里塞的手指让他非常难受，粗粗的，又能精准地按到前列腺让他爽到尖叫。

“你吃了几根呢？甜心。”

“太...啊，太多了，呜呜，三根，三......”

这就很尴尬了，男友笑着揪了一把甬道里的嫩肉，突然的刺激让熊熊哭得很丢脸，“是两根。”

熊熊高潮时男友再次捅进来，可怜的宝贝搂着他的脖子抢答，“两根！我知道的...别，轻一点...”

不意外，一点都不意外，熊熊被他有两根唧唧的男友操了一晚上。

18、熊熊辞掉了工地的工作，毕竟怀了宝宝也是件大事——对于男友来说是件大事。他真的成了点心屋的老板娘，除了数钱就是吃慕斯蛋挞菠萝派，或者享受男友给他揉肚子的服务。

“店名一定要叫斯塔奇（Stucky）吗？”有时候也会出现一些纷争，熊熊懒洋洋地看着新的标牌，“我觉得不好听，而且意义呢？”

“好像确实没什么意义，但是我很喜欢。”

19、准熊妈妈不愿意去医院，他把自己关在房间里，心情低落。

“你怎么了宝贝？嘿，开开门好吗？”男友急得满头大汗。

“我好丑！”熊妈妈带着哭腔控诉。

“你闭嘴！”男友炸了。

最后还是从没见过男友发脾气的熊熊妥协，他手里攥着吸奶器抽泣，“你看......”

“很性感啊......等等，别关门宝贝，我知道了，我帮你！”

他的胸脯又涨大了一圈，事实上并不会比孕妇看起来夸张，但满满的奶水还是让准熊妈妈无所适从，男友一边舔上乳头一边帮他把多余的奶水挤出来。对不起了宝宝，怎么说还是你妈咪更重要一点，你要是吃不饱会有奶粉的，爸爸保证！

20、“我们结婚吧宝贝！”

“......你为什么要双腿跪着？”  
“太紧张吧自己绊倒了......”

“戒指我带不上，等我带上再说呢，么么！”


End file.
